


Melt

by Bakerstreethound



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek Beyond, Star Trek Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerstreethound/pseuds/Bakerstreethound
Summary: Leo cuddles you and provides comfort. Just some plotless fluff for your enjoyment (:
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Reader, Leonard McCoy & You, Leonard McCoy/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Portals_To_A_New_World](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/gifts).



> Lyrics in this work are from the song "I Melt" by Rascal Flatts

I melt every time you look at me that way. It never fails, anytime, any place.

You had woken up, hopeful, yes hopeful and even looking forward to what the new day had to offer. Yet as the day wore on, nothing but bad thoughts and anxiety quelled in your brain, desperately wishing nothing would happen. 

“What’s wrong, darlin’?” your husband drawled making you giggle.

You blew a wisp of hair out of your face before replying. “I just thought today was going to be a good day, is all. Apparently I still had all this shit to do I never planned for.”

He remained silent as he led you to the bed, pulling the blankets close, relishing in the warmth they provided. 

This burn in me is the coolest thing I’ve ever felt. I melt.

“I can make you forget all about it, if you’d like. I don’t want to see you all miserable today, now. Can you do that for me, sugar?” 

You swore a shiver ran down your spine as his eyes met yours. One look was all it took and you instantly melted into his arms.

Don’t know how you do it. I love the way I lose it, every time.

“You know I don’t deserve you, Leo.”

“We ain’t having this discussion again, darlin” you knew he was grinning, pulling you even closer, resting his chin atop your unruly waves. “I am the one who is incredibly lucky to have you. You really think I’d choose one of those hookers Kirk hangs around? No way sugar, not in a million years.” 

You smiled sitting in the blissful silence, listening to Bones blabber on about Kirk’s antics, and reveling in the wonderful drink he shared with him at the bar. You knew he failed to mention his escapade to Chekov’s locker, stealing the shared said drink with Kirk from the tumblr. For now, you decided to let the tempting door of bantering close, listening to the thrumming of Bone’s steady beating heart, which always, irrevocably, belonged to you for eternity.

What’s even better. Is knowing that forever you’re all mine. The closer you get, the more my body aches. One little stare from you is all it takes.


End file.
